


See You Soon Again

by queer_vampeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Luffy Being Luffy, reader falling head over heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: I'm not good with writing about Luffy, mostly because I just can't imagine him with anyone romantically but I'm gonna try my best to write a Luffy X Reader shot, I apologies if they aren't as good as the others ;-;
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Kudos: 31





	See You Soon Again

The shorter lady stood at shore, gazing at the over-excited pirate-to-be tightening the ropes of his sail and heaving sacks of food that Makino had prepared for the teenage boy's long journey. Luffy was so excited that Y/n swore she could see his eyes pop out from his sockets.

"I'm going to finally meet Shanks on the Grand Line!" He cheered, "I'm going to become the King of Pirates!" 

"You'll wait for me, right?" Luffy turned to face behind his childhood best friend for years.

Y/n just forced a smile and nodded.

"Of course, I'll be right here waiting for you, at this very place." She assured, biting the inside of her cheek in order not to beg him to stay.

She knew that Luffy had already made up his mind very clear that he wanted to become a pirate since Shanks had arrived ten years ago. She knew she could do nothing to stop him, of course it hurt, to lose a friend whom she stood beside with for almost her entire life, to drown her feelings that she was sure he wouldn't even return nor care about.

"Are you sure you don't want to become a pirate like me?" Luffy asked for the very last time. 

"No, it's not my destiny. I'm suppose to stay here and help Makino with the bar while your gone." Y/n shook her head.

Luffy looked disappointed, but he gave her his iconic grin. 

"We'll see each other again soon." He promised, pulling out his pinky.

Y/n gave out a slight smirk before curling her own pinky around her rubber friend, sending sparks into her abdomen as she flavoured his last touch. Luffy tossed the rope away as the wind picked up some speed to his boat as he sailed further and further away from the dock. He eagerly waved goodbye at the lonely girl, who stood there until his figure was diminished a long time ago.

"Why didn't you follow him?" Woop Slap asked as he stood next to the saddened lady. 

"Because I'd only hold him back from his dream, I'd stay in his way." She replied.

"Young love, always so complicated." He sighed shaking his head as he limped his way back up to the village, "He loved you back, you know?"

"Tch," Y/n scoffed as she grinned, "You're always delusional, old man."

Y/n could hear the mayor scolding her about calling him an old man but she couldn't be bothered to pay attention anymore. 

_"I'll be waiting for the day we see each other again."_

_~_

It had been a few weeks, maybe months since Luffy had left Foosha. Y/n still profusely waited at the docks, sometimes fishing, sometimes dipper her legs into the cooling water, sometimes even going for a swim. But one day, a dark coloured ship had arrived at the horizon. Y/n was ecstatic. 

"L-Luffy!" Y/n gasped as she stood at the docks smiling. "Oi, Luffy is back! Luffy is back!" 

The villagers looked across the haze of the sea, but instead of excitement like Y/n's, it was horror. 

"Y-Y/n, get back here!" One of the village woman called out. 

"W-why?" Y/n's happiness flattered.

"Just get back here, there's no time to explain!" Another man yelled.

"It's not Luffy!" Someone else added.

"That is Luffy, I know it's him. He's come home and must be hungry, we have to meet him!" Y/n said desperately. 

The ship hit the docks, and everyone else scurried away. A slim man with red heart shaped sunglasses and a top hat came down from the ship, foreshadowing the smaller frame. Y/n froze, this wasn't Luffy. The villagers were right. 

"My, what's a beautiful lady like you standing at the docks for?" He smiled slyly.

Y/n trembled as she backed away quickly, tripping over he feet and falling onto her back. She began to crawl back and onto her feet but hit the back of a cat like pirate, his eerie eyes piercing into hers with desire.

"Say, captain. What if we capture a pretty prisoner for today?" He snarled as the slim man gave out a sickening grin.

"It will definitely pay good sums of money to the slave house after we invade Syrup Village." He replied.

The cat like pirate along with the other pirates heaved her by the arms, only for her to struggle. She dug into her sleeves and pulled out small dagger knives, slicing many of the pirates before dodging them.

"After I countdown, you will fall asleep. One, two, three, Jango!" He commanded.

Y/n's eyes widened before she could feel her head lighten, the grip of her weapons lightened as she fell into a deep sleep. The last she felt was her body lifted and a bunch of stomach churning laughs filling her consciousness. 

Y/n didn't know how long she stayed in their ship, it was sickening, dark, a place she rather run from than stay any longer. A pirate, Sham, came in to her locked room, delivering her food. Sham was one of the elite fighters along with his round companion, Buchi. He usually came to deliver the young girl her food because Buchi generally couldn't handle himself from eating it.

"Here, kitty. Eat up." Sham tossed a tray over to the hunched over figure, who was curled away on her bed with her food tray just beside the mattress. 

"Captain wants you to stay pretty, he went through all the trouble to get you such prestige food. If it wasn't for him, I would've gladly ate it all myself." He smirked. 

"Leave me alone." Y/n whimpered.

Sham scoffed and shook his head. 

"I'd eat it if I were you, we're closing in on Syrup Village, once Captain Kuro comes back, Captain Jango wouldn't be in charge anymore." He said, "And these food won't be easy to come by."

Y/n shuddered at his words, she heard his snickers and his light foots tapping away on the deck. Leaving the worried female alone to her thoughts. 

~

The ship shuddered and thousands of cheers were heard, Y/n had finished her stale bread and fruits along with a cup of wine as Jango said the more alcohol, the more pure she would be. Y/n's ears perked as the distance of the pirates cheers faltered. She grinned as she twisted the blades she kept in her sleeves and drew them out, slicing through the wooden jail door. The door slid open with an ear deaf thud, signalling for Y/n to quickly crawl out from the ship as fast as she can. 

Once Y/n managed to find her way out of the ship, she was met by the scene of bodies filled land. There were blood every where and all dead, well seemingly dead. When Y/n glanced up, she saw a man in a well designed suit slumped against the wall, then her eyes widened. The familiar straw hat and red vest. Luffy was huffing and puffing, his fist in the direction of the bloodied man. 

"L-LUFFY!" She called out, hopping from the wooden boat and dashing to the hill. 

Luffy lifted his head up and turned towards the familiar voice. 

"Y/n?" He murmured. 

In a millisecond, he was engulfed in a tight hug. He winced at his stinging wound but he couldn't care right now, he was literally shocked at his childhood friend who promised they would see each other again, was right in front of him right now. 

"Luffy, I thought I was going to break my promise, I thought when you came back from Foosha that you wouldn't see me again." She sobbed, "I thought I was going to **die**." 

"Don't say that." He grunted.

"W-what?"

"Don't ever say that ever again, you aren't going to die so easily like that. You're Y/n!" He pressed my shoulders, "The Y/n I grew up with wouldn't die so easily."

"L-Luffy..." I smiled as tears seeped through my eyes.

"I thought I was gonna die too, but we made a promise. And I know better than dying from instead of seeing you again." He said. 

The straw hat gave a goofy grin before he felt himself sinking into an exhausted state.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now." He slumped against Y/n's shoulder, "Stay when I wake up?"

Y/n smiled before patting the black tuffs of his hair. 

"I love you so much." She kissed his forehead.

Luffy only grinned more.

"You should've confessed to me before I left, now I'm too tired to return the kiss." He replied.

"You dork, rest up. I'll fix your wounds later." Y/n shook her head and giggled.

_"Good to see each other again, Straw Hat Luffy..."_


End file.
